Happy Anniversary
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hermione celebrates her anniversary with Remus and Sirius. Gift for angelically-devilish. RemusHermioneSirius


_**Authors Note:**__ This is for __**angelically-devilish**__ to celebrate our first anniversary together writing as __**The Golden Duo 22**__. I cannot thank this woman enough for making this last year so amazing; we've laughed, cried, argued and written some of my favourite things together, so I know for a fact that our second year together can only get better :D To celebrate we have each written a one-shot using the prompt 'Anniversary', the pairing 'Remus/Hermione/Sirius' and a word limit of under 2000 words. If you haven't already, please follow the links on my profile to our joint account!

* * *

_

**Happy Anniversary

* * *

**

Hermione sighed into his kiss, pressing her body closer to his as they lay side by side in the middle of the large four-poster bed. Late afternoon sunshine filtered through the wispy white curtains, casting the whole room in a soft yellow light and warming it more effectively than any fireplace could.

A noise rumbled from Sirius's chest as she run her nails lightly up his side, catching his shirt and pulling it up until they had to break the kiss so he could slip it over his head. She grinned and leaned forward, licking the long line of one faded tattoo, revelling in his deep contented sigh.

He gripped the back of her neck, his fingers catching in her unruly curls as he bought her back up, kissing her fiercely as their as their bodies began to move together with restless arousal. Hermione couldn't wait to get him out of his too tight jeans, to feel his body undulating against hers, to feel his hard length pulsing inside her.

"Sirius," she sighed when he palmed her breast through the thin cotton shirt she wore, her nipples hardening against him as jolts of pleasure shot to her core. It wasn't long before she had torn her shirt off too, her lack of underwear not going unnoticed by his deep sound of approval.

Her fingers fumbled with his button and fly, unwilling to stop kissing him to look at what she was doing and after a moment of frustrating tugging she finally had him free of his confines.

"Fuck, Hermione," he groaned, feeling her wrap her hand around his hardening length.

Grinning, she pumped her hand up and down as she teased him with her lips, knowing exactly the effect she was having on him.

"Are you two right there, snogging like teenagers?" An amused voice asked from the other side of the long attic room.

Hermione broke the kiss but her hand continued to move teasingly as she turned to look at the other man in her life, "You could always join us you know."

"Sirius seems pretty capable of handling things himself," he returned with a grin, but Hermione saw that the book he had been reading was long forgotten, resting against the slight tent that was forming in his lap.

"Maybe I want the two of you to handle me," she invited, using her free hand to beckon him forward, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

Remus stared back at her; slowly folding the book he was reading and placing it on the small table beside the chair he sat in. Without a word he stood up and began to remove his own clothing, wearing only a grin by the time he reached the bed.

Sirius had flopped onto his back, his eyes closed blissfully as Hermione's hand moved with expert strokes. She leant forward to kiss Remus as his weight dipped the mattress, a sigh escaping her when his gentle touch stoked the flame she had burning inside her, knowing that very soon her whole body was going to be on fire.

"Was this morning not satisfying enough for you?" Remus teased, pushing her down beside Sirius as his fingers traced her body, stopping when they reached her pants. Her remaining clothing was gone in a matter of seconds.

"More than satisfying," she moaned, turning her head back to her other lover, kissing him again and she working his hard length with her fist, her strokes unrelenting.

Hermione began to feel the dizzy head rush she got when engaging with both men, her two lovers for almost five years now. The passion and love had never once wavered between them despite their occasional disagreements, in fact their rare scraps always seemed to end up with the three of them engaging in the most amazing make-up sex after.

Today she couldn't seem to get enough of them, the three deciding to stay in late, choosing to keep their bright and airy room in the attic of Grimmauld Place rather than interacting with everybody else. Neither man had ever protested to her often-overactive libido, and Remus's objections now were just teasing remarks. He was just as crazy about her as she was him and the same could be said for the feeling between her and Sirius. Together the three of them were possibly the most satisfied people in London.

"You're not going to be very satisfied if I finish all over your hand in a minute," Sirius's tortured groan punctured her contemplative thoughts, spurring her to do more than just play with her two men.

Pulling away from his mouth, she gasped when Remus's fingers went between her legs, gently probing her wetness, "Well, I'll just have to fix that then, won't I?" she finally managed, removing her hand.

Sirius sat up, his hard length jutting out from his undone pants. His eyes never wavered from her and Remus as he stood up from the bed, his pants falling to the floor. Hermione let out a surprised squeal when the dark haired man grabbed her wrists and dragged her so her head was dangling from the side of the mattress.

She barely had time to gasp his name when his straining cock came into view. She took him in her mouth, a thrill coursing through her when she realized just how deeply she could take him from her angle upside down.

Having temporarily forgotten about Remus, her surprised cry echoed off the high ceiling when he suddenly took advantage of her position across the bed, plunging into her wet heat with one stroke. She was suddenly overwhelmed as her senses went into overdrive, smelling, tasting and feeling them in her. Hermione couldn't get enough of their combined groans of pleasure as they drove into her willing body over and over again.

Her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her, her muscles bunching as she felt her imminent orgasm grow in strength. Sirius's rapid cursing above her told her how close he was too and as her breaths grew short she removed her mouth to use her hand once again.

He cried her name out hoarsely as he came almost instantly, slumping forward but catching himself on the edge of the mattress as his knees gave. His lips sought hers as her chest heaved, her fingers now scraping down Remus's chest as he pushed her legs further apart, working his way through her contracting muscles.

"Fuck, Hermione. I could watch you come all night," he groaned, pressing into her harder, his fingers gripping her thighs hard enough to leave bruises. She cried out again as a fresh wave of sensations rushed through her, making her shiver with residual pleasure.

She pulled away from Sirius's mouth as Remus's hips sped up, a sign he was close to coming himself. His breath was coming in short, sharp pants and moments later she moaned as he peaked inside of her, his body going rigid with pleasure for one blissful moment before he slumped down on top of her.

Sirius climbed back onto the bed, curling his body around her side, nuzzling her neck as she tilted Remus's chin to kiss him. The three lay in an exhausted pile, catching their breaths and merely caressing for what felt like an hour afterward.

Finally, Remus rolled to her other side, his hand skimming down from breast to thigh as he watched her contemplatively, "You've been awfully amorous all day," he mused.

"Is that a problem?" she grinned, turning her head to look at him, her hand making lazy circles on his arm.

"Not at all," he replied, kissing her softly.

"Come to think of it," Sirius said, "You haven't been able to keep your hands off us all day."

A blush began to creep up Hermione's cheeks at their now intent looks, "Can you blame a girl?" she asked, shrugging, "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

"Oh no, we're not complaining," Remus muttered, resting on one elbow to look down at the younger witch, "Not at all, we're just curious why today you seem to be…" he fished around for the right word.

"…Gagging for it," Sirius finished for him.

Hermione looked between them, realizing they honestly hadn't put two and two together, with an exasperated sigh she replied, "I didn't want you two making a big fuss about it…"

"About what?" they practically asked in unison.

"Today is our five year anniversary," she told them.

Sirius frowned in confusion, "Hermione, our anniversary was a month ago, we went out to dinner, remember?"

"Not that anniversary," she said, chewing her lip as she realized how silly her confession was about to sound.

"Then what anniversary?" Remus asked, obviously wracking his brain for something he had missed.

"It's well… you'll think this is stupid, but…" she took a deep breath, "It's the anniversary of when the three of us first became intimate."

Remus and Sirius shared a look over her head, returning to scrutinize her but with grins this time.

"Love, I don't think that's silly at all," Remus whispered in her ear, shuffling down the bed as his hands began to caress her.

"Not a single bit," Sirius agreed, his fingers lightly caressing the skin of her neck, "In fact, today has been the best way to celebrate such a momentous occasion."

"You really don't think I'm being sentimental?" She asked, sighing as they both began touching her again.

"Not at all," Remus told her, his lips brushing against her hip, "You just should have told us sooner because now Sirius and I have a lot of making up to do for being so lax."

Sirius moved up to kiss her lips as Remus parted her thighs once more, "Happy anniversary," he whispered.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
